Por ti
by TheBlackDesendantIkariYuuji
Summary: Por ti, yo deje de pensar en el mar; por ti, yo deje de fijarme en el cielo; por ti, me ha dado por llorar como el mar, me he puesto a sollozar como el cielo me ha dado por llorar. Percico


Bueno, este es mi primer fic en todo el fandom de PJO/HOO así que espero que este bien –suda frío-.

Está hecho a base del poema-canción "Por ti" de Oscar Chavez y surgió por estar distraída en medio de clases de literatura –not even sorry-.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son del Tío Rick –Lucifer- Riordan

El poema tampoco me pertenece.

* * *

**Por ti,  
yo deje de pensar en el mar **

Todos los días pensaba en él, su cabeza estaba llena de su nombre, de su imagen, de su voz, de su asfixiante y estúpido aroma marino que lo hacía olvidar todo, hasta de donde estaba parado. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho aquel semidiós con su cabeza? Él había sido el culpable de que su hermana hubiera muerto, él había roto su promesa de protegerla y era la causa de sus mayores pesares.

**por ti,  
yo deje de fijarme en el cielo **

Pero cuando esos ojos verdes como el mar se fijaban en él, se estremecía por completo, sus piernas falseaban y se sentía enfermo. Se sentía débil. Se olvidaba de todo y de todos, incluso de él mismo, de sus pesares, de su dolor y soledad. Se olvidaba del cielo y su inmensidad.

**por ti,  
me ha dado por llorar como el mar,  
me he puesto a sollozar como el cielo  
me ha dado por llorar**

Más cuando recordaba que los sentimientos de Percy no eran para él, que no le amaba, que no era suyo, se rompía. Temblando y sintiéndose un idiota, lloraba en la oscuridad, lejos de todo el campamento y de todos los demás. Se mordía los labios para que no descubrieran su debilidad, para que no le escuchasen sollozar, gemir ni sufrir. Y se abrazaba para que no lo vieran temblar, para que no se sintiera tan solo y parra fingir que él era quien lo abrazaba.

**Por ti,  
la ternura se niega con migo,  
por ti,  
la amargura me sigue y la sigo,**

****Había olvidado lo que era la felicidad, lo que era reír por cualquier situación idiota, por ser solo un niño y sus estúpidos cromos y no "El niño de Hades". Aunque no era por eso que era así, no era por ello que había renunciado a la compañía de los demás, a la ternura y al amor. La razón era él y solo él. Se había enfrascado tanto en su ser que no sabía hacer nada más que pensarle y quererle. No sabía hacer nada más que esperar a que él se diera de sus sentimientos, de que le correspondiera y le dijera que lo amaba también. Se golpeaba mentalmente cada vez que lo pensaba, cada vez que se imaginaba eso.

-Eres un tonto – suspiró – eso nunca va a pasar – se recrimino para después abrazarse de sus piernas. Lo sabía, y por ello se enfrascaba más en su soledad y amargura, protegiéndose así de los demás, pero no de él mismo.

**por ti,  
me estoy volviendo loco de celos,  
se vuelven contra mi mis anhelos,  
se vuelven contra mi**

Y ella llegaba para empeorar las cosas. ¿Qué si le caía mal la hija de Atenea? No, pero verla con él, verla tan cercana a aquel que ama lo destrozaba por dentro mientras él era tan ajeno a su sufrimiento. Cada vez que los veía besarse algo dentro de su ser moría, sentía rabia, sentía enojo, soledad e impotencia

-Pero él no es tuyo… es de Annabeth… total y completamente de ella – se repetía para contener sus sentimientos, pero era imposible. El dolor estaba ahí y allí se quedaría para atormentarle día y noche. - ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? – preguntaba inútilmente hacia el cielo, el cual nunca le respondería, aunque sabía que si le escuchaba.

**Por ti,  
la vida se me ha vuelto un infierno  
por ti,  
estoy muerto de amor tan enfermo**

Cada vez que los veía se sentía en el mismísimo Tártaro, y créanlo o no, él había estado así, por lo que sabía de lo que hablaba. Retraía sus sentimientos con tal de que nadie los supiera, les ignoraba y evadía, parecía que ni siquiera existía, pero él lo prefería así que estar rodeado por los demás, que posiblemente lo verían con lastima al verlo sufrir, que tratarían inútilmente de ayudarlo. Prefería estar así, ahorrándole los problemas a los demás y que vivieran ajenos a él, pensando en que posiblemente era solo la clase de chico emo y oscuro que podías encontrar por allí y que seguramente no necesitaría de su compañía. Prefería sentirse enfermo, enfermo de amor, prefería estar muriéndose por dentro él solo que preocupar a los demás de sus problemas. Pero más prefería que Percy lo abrazara y le dijera que todo iría bien. Definitivamente prefería eso.

**por ti,  
se han vuelto llaga el sol y el dolor  
se han vuelto mal la flor y el amor  
se ha vuelto mal la flor**

Sin mencionar que cada cosa, sin importar lo insignificante que fuesen, le recordaba a él.

Cada pareja que veía en el parque o en cualquier parte le hacía anhelar esta con él. Las canciones le recordaban a él, el cielo, la ciudad y el mar ni hablar, todo le recordaba a él. Por eso se iba al Inframundo, para olvidarle, para que todo lo que le rodeara solo le recordara así mismo, a Nico di Angelo, al chico emo y no a Percy Jackson, el chico popular, el Héroe más grande de la historia, al salvador del Olimpo, al cabeza de alga, al hombre con los ojos más hermosos del mundo, con una sonrisa perfecta y… ¡Mierda! Y aún ahí volvía a recordarle. Maldijo en Italiano.

**Por ti  
el mar es la locura del cielo  
por ti,  
el llanto es una llaga de celos**

De nada servía estar en el Inframundo si de todas maneras iba a recordarle. Suspiro. Lo único bueno era que no le veía… pero eso también era lo malo, quería verle, que él lo viera y que solo tuviera ojos para él. Que sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos y que fueran eternos. Que lo abrazara y nunca lo dejara ir, que le besara hasta dejarlo sin respiración.

-Basta – se repetía – me estoy volviendo loco. – Loco de amor, loco de deseo, de celos. Porque el rey de los fantasmas no quería que el chico pez fuera de alguien más. Quería que solo fuera suyo así como él mismo es total y completamente del hijo del mar.

**por ti,  
el dolor es el sol sin la flor **

Pero es que sin él se sentía incompleto, Como si faltase algo en su vida. Un algo con la frescura y el olor del mar que tanto lo desintoxicaba de su sufrimiento y al mismo tiempo lo ahogaba en una ola de sentimientos no correspondidos. Necesitaba verlo y ya. Necesitaba sentirse débil y creer que lo iba a atrapar. Subió al mundo de los vivos en un viaje de sombras para encontrarlo solo en el bosque, sentado, sin propósito aparente. Lo observo por un tiempo para no perturbarle y así pudiera irse sin que él se hubiese enterado de su presencia.

-Hey Nico – le saludo el mayor.

-… p… Percy – trato de decir indiferente - ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó demandante.

-Lo mismo digo – respondió tratando de verlo en la oscuridad del bosque.

-Solo vine a ver como estaba el campamento – mintió.

-¿Y desde cuándo te ha importado?

-El que estaba haciendo las preguntas aquí era yo – reprocho.

-Ah… si es así. Estaba esperándote.

El chico pálido se sorprendió. ¿Esperándolo? ¿Con qué propósito? Quizás y tenía esperanzas… no ni pensarlo… no le necesita, tiene a Annabeth después de todo…

-¿Esperándome?... ¿y cómo sabías que iba a venir, de todas formas?

El hijo de Poseidón de encogió de hombros – No lo sé… sentía la necesidad de verte… y algo me dijo que estarías aquí

-Necesidad de verme ¡ja! Como si me necesitaras – bajo la mirada – como si alguien me necesitara – susurro.

-Yo necesito verte - se acercó lentamente al otro para poder verlo.

**el infierno es amor tan eterno  
el infierno es amor**

-¿Tu… tu qué? – trato de escapar, pero los nervios le ganaban, sus piernas temblaban y su corazón parecía haber corrido una maratón. Además, en el fondo quería escucharle.

-Yo necesito verte – dijo acorralándolo entre uno de los árboles y su propio cuerpo.

-S-sabes las ninfas se van a enojar – desvió la mirada.

Percy se encogió de hombros – nah.

-Como quieras, pero, ¿Para que necesitas verme? – trato de disimular su nerviosismo.

-Jason me lo dijo

-¿D-decir qué? –dijo pretendiendo no saber.

-Tu sabes que es…

-Desde cuando…

-Hace más de un mes…

-¡¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?!

-Nico llevas más de 3 meses sin dar señales de vida… - le dijo preocupado.

-… no lo sabía… - y así era, el tiempo en el inframundo era diferente al del mundo humano, por lo tanto no sabía en que momento estaban en el mundo de los vivos.

-Te he extrañado – estaba a punto de tomarle la mano cuando el otro la aparto.

-¿E… extrañarme? ¿A mi? No seas ridículo Percy… - desvió la mirada.

-Seré ridículo pero es cierto – le tomo la mano al fin.

-Y Annabeth – lo vio fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos, para después ver al suelo.

-No hay nada ya Nico – vio hacia abajo – ella está más enfrascada en el Olimpo que en mi… quizás suena egoísta, pero yo quiero tener a alguien solo para mí.

-¿O sea que me vas a usar? – bufo para no sonar desesperado.

-No –negó con la cabeza – nada de eso Nico…

-¿¡Entonces qué!? ¿¡Solo un momento!? - y ahí estaba él, mostrando su debilidad - ¿¡Curiosidad!?

-¡No! Nico no… desde que Jason me dijo eso… bueno, yo no he dejado de pensar en ti... – el menor se puso tenso, eran las palabras que siempre había escuchado oír. – y he descubierto, que quizás quiera algo contigo.

-¿Quizás? – pregunto casi con decepción.

-Nico, no estoy seguro – suspiro – haces que mi cabeza vaya mal… no dejo de pensar en ti y en un posible futuro… oye, que soy ridículo – rio irónico.

-Me gusta que seas ridículo – se acercó más al otro – no has escuchado lo ridículo que puedo ser yo – lo abrazo y se escondió en el pecho del otro.

-Quiero escucharte ser ridículo entonces – lo abrazo, correspondiéndole.

-Pero solo por ti…

Quizás el amor no era tan malo, quizás el sufrir tenía su recompensa, pero solo por él.

* * *

JAJAJA soy ridícula y no tengo remedio, deberían prohibirme subir fics jaja~

Pues ahí está, ojala y a ustedes si les haya gustado ;v;)

Y un besico para todas las del rol 3

-Ikari


End file.
